


strung up in a strong light and singled out

by hellotaifoot



Series: if you know my name (then you know i don't play by anyone's rules) [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Kink, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Sociopathic behaviour, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotaifoot/pseuds/hellotaifoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident, everything is okay - until it isn't. Ray gets a warning about Ryan from Geoff, there's a joint mission with Michael and Gavin that's almost successful, and Ryan stops following everyone's orders - except for Ray's. They find a different outlet for Ryan's urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strung up in a strong light and singled out

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever, but it's here. More detailed explanation on the warnings below.
> 
> As always, Ryan's murder kink is clear and present, and Ray is getting in on it as well. There's a lot of minor character death alluded to, as well as Ray mentioning he doesn't care if anyone dies. 
> 
> There's also a hostage situation with a minor character that has multiple characters end at gunpoint. The biggest warning is for the sex that occurs at the end of the chapter, though. Mainly, it's for the breath play - Ray teases and starts choking Ryan with no previous discussion. I didn't put a dub-con warning up there because Ryan's into it, but they definitely don't discuss it (and if anyone thinks it needs the dub-con warning I'll put it on there; so far I felt it didn't need it, if you're familiar with the series). There's also biting and a bit of pain kink as well.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the fic. Title comes from "Clear Night" by Charlies Wright.
> 
> And here's the song I wrote this entire thing to: [No Light, No Light (Breakage Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=ou5e50hTkW8) by Florence + The Machines.

Ray figured he was going to have a conversation like this, after how the last mission ended. He very keenly remembers exiting the shower to see Ryan with Alex's blood on his hands, still breathing slowly but seemingly satiated, for the moment.

Ray had ordered him into the shower, and once they were clean, they'd packed up. Ryan had taken Alex's body while Ray had checked out, a flirty smile thrown towards the receptionist of the hotel.

They'd gone to one of the safe houses to dispose of it, and Ray had made a call to Jack, letting 'Mama' handle covering it up. Ray had finished out a last week of work with Ryan, feigning confusion and concern at Alex's disappearance, and they'd both left before too many questions could be asked under the guise of a better job offer. 

It had ended with him, after finishing his debriefing, standing in front of Geoff, hands tucked into his hoodie. Ryan had already been debriefed, before him. Geoff had his hands folded on his dark walnut desk, mouth turned down beneath his impressive mustache.

Ray's silent. He can wait Geoff out. He suspects doesn't have to wait long, though, and is proven correct. 

"The last mission was pretty much a fuckin' failure in all aspects," Geoff says bluntly. "You got the information, but there weren't supposed to be any civilian casualties. For Christs sake, you were supposed to blackmail him, not kill him."

Ray doesn't bother explaining again that it was Ryan's decision, not his, to reveal his presence to Alex. He nods his head, instead.

"I know."

"God damn it, Ray. The whole reason we paired him with you..." Geoff raises a hand, pinches the bridge of his nose between heavily tattooed fingers as he trails off. Ray watches him, more impassively than he actually feels. He knows there's a reason he was paired with Ryan. He was the best at solo missions, worked with Jack until they wanted to get him on two-person rodeos. And Ryan was _good_ , but he'd been at it longer than Ray. Maybe it had started to get to him.

Maybe he'd always been that way. He hasn't asked. He hadn't really known the guy aside from Michael's rants.

"You know he's on the last straw, right? You're all that's keeping him here right now. Jack suggested pairing you two up after I suggested -"

"Terminating him," he finishes for Geoff. Ray knows what happens to Geoff's employees if they become too much to handle. It's a job for life, as they say. Geoff's lips press together and he nods. His expression softens a little. 

"Yeah," he answers, voice softer. "Look - we were some of the first, you know? Me, Jack, and Ryan. I don't wanna have to do that to my friend, but I can't let him risk the rest of you."

"I know," Ray says, and despite his want to keep his tone level, it's softer as well. 

"Just try to keep a leash on him. Otherwise... well, you know. Just don't let him drag you down too, if it comes to it. You've got a good head on you." _I'd hate to see it popped off_.

Ray nods shortly, pressing his lips together. "Got it loud and clear, dad. We good?" Geoff rolls his eyes, waving Ray away - the somber moment broken.

When Ray steps out of the office, Ryan is nowhere to be seen. He lets out a sharp exhale, closing his eyes.

He's glad Geoff's not a mind reader. Otherwise he might have known what popped into Ray's head as soon as he said he might have to terminate Ryan. 

_You can try._

\--

It's not as if he _wants_ to lose his job, though. By the time he next runs into Ryan, it's been a couple weeks, and it's another small stealth mission. It runs smoothly; Ryan even behaves himself, though when he slits open a guard's throat, his gaze meets Ray's across the buildings, and Ray feels goosebumps break out on his arms, feeling the challenge in the air.

Ray reminds him during the mission to follow his lead in a firm voice, to keep the killing to a minimum - and Ryan does, killing only one other guard. When it ends, Ray carefully doesn't add to his report that perhaps there wasn't a need to murder the two guards that Ryan did. 

It works like that, a balance. Ryan still kills, but Ray tries to keep him focused on the mission and not on his bloodlust, and to keep the murder to a minimum. Sometimes Ray will take shots that Ryan could easily handle, or at people that he's looking at with that heavy look, and it feels a little bit like they're playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse, with other people's lives. He always justifies the kills they do take easily. Geoff trusts him, or at least seems to.

It lasts, for a couple months. Aside from the killing, there's almost normal conversations when they meet Geoff, or texts exchanged between each other, about video games and achievements (Ryan likes Halo, but he loves Doom and Wolfenstein). They're probably closer than they've ever been, but neither of them talks about it, stuck in a fairly murderous holding pattern. Ray wonders if he's being fucking groomed, or something. He can feel his adrenaline pump up when he has to line up a shot to steal one of Ryan's kills from him. The excitement is heady. It should be concerning, but he pushes the thought away. Better this than Ryan fucking anything up and getting killed, right?

Then the new guy happens.

Gavin Free is clumsy when he's not on missions, loud, vulgar, and with the oddest fucking questions in the world. Ray likes the guy well enough, though, and he and Michael end up sharing their precious video game time with the British assassin. Michael starts trading his time between working with Geoff and working with Gavin, and Ray thinks he likes the responsibility that Geoff bestows on him with training the guy. 

Michael promises Gavin's better on missions, and considering he lets Ray sneak a peek at his results, he's inclined to believe it. Strange but brilliant seems to describe Gavin perfectly.

But then Geoff calls them all in. They've got a big job, it's going to need more than two or three people. Four. He wants the experience for Gavin. He wants to test Ryan, too, though Ray doesn't call him on it.

Ray keeps his face blank, standing next to Ryan, who folds his arms but doesn't act out. When it's just the two of them not on a mission, Ryan is always a lot calmer. Michael's expression is pinched, gaze drifting over to them both, but Ryan specifically. Gavin just seems excited, even if Ray's sure Michael's told him tales of Ryan. Maybe he's in fear and awe.

Geoff gives them the run down - stealing information for a client off a government database, which requires sneaking into the base and hacking the server room. It should be covert, but if they get spotted, they need to disguise it .

Once Geoff's done, Gavin turns to them, grinning. "Well, this sounds like it'll be bloody top, doesn't it?"

Ray only gives Gavin a little half smile.

\--

It's a fairly simple plan, but they've found those work best. Gavin is hacking the server farm - one of his many skills. Michael and Ryan will be muscle with him on the ground, and Michael's also carrying the explosives they'll need for cover. If they get caught, they'll knock out their captor, and set them on the outside, hopefully disguising what was really going on. 

Ray is set up on a nearby building, keeping an eye on the outside. Their way in and out is on top of the building, with Gavin looping the security footage there. In and out, unsuspected and undetected.

"Damn, I love a good smash and grab," Ryan had said when Michael had finished with that line, and Ray had chuckled a little, getting the Riddick reference.

Predictably, it all goes to shit. 

The camera loop, getting in through the stairwell access, that's all easy enough. Even the server hacking goes smoothly. Though Gavin isn't speaking on the comms, Ray can see his lips move as he talks, half to Michael and half to Ryan.

Michael seems relaxed, but tense. Before the mission, he'd given Ray a look as they were readying up, nodding to Ryan. _Is he gonna behave?_ he'd asked silently. _I hope so_ Ray had communicated in a shrug. 

So far, Ryan's been quiet, pacing back and forth, playing with a blade as he waits in the server room with Michael and Gavin. It's the same blade Ray had used on Alex, he realizes with a quick lurch of his gut.

When it's done, Gavin radios the clear, and they all head back. Ray breathes a quiet sigh of relief. It's gone off without a hitch.

Then the shit hits the fan.

There's a quiet scuffle over Michael's end of the headset, and then the Jersey assassin's voice. " _Vagabond, let the guy fucking go_."

"Guys?" Ray starts, hearing the sound of footsteps, and goes for the voice he hadn't heard. "Eagle, talk to me, what's going on."

" _We've been spotted. Vagabond's got the guy pinned but he's got a knife to his neck._ "

Ray felt his stomach drop out, just as the stairwell door opens. It's Gavin, eyes glancing around until he catches sight of Ray, and he steps aside so Ray can look inside. 

They've made it almost to the top, Ryan at the last floor landing. Ray can see him, but only because Gavin had opened the door - without that, there'd be no shot. Michael is further down the stairs, and Ray can only see the top of his hands, the gun he has pointed at Ryan, saying something.

" _Vagabond, jesus fuck, if you kill him it's over. We need to make it look like he got caught in the explosion_." Michael's incendiaries were good, but a gunshot or knife wound was still obvious to authorities.

Ryan's voice is a low chuckle over the headsets. " _Nah_ ," he says, so casually Ray can feel sweat break out along his brow. He knows that tone of voice. Hell, he can practically see it through the scope, Ryan's mouth open a little like he's some kind of demented, psychopathic snake.

"Ryan, no." Ray's voice is steadier than he feels, the words _I can't let him risk the rest of you_ rattling in his head in Geoff's voice. Had Michael gotten the talk too? Ryan's head tilts a little, like he's listening to Ray. "Give the guy to Ponyboy."

" _You too, Ray?_ " They're not using code names at all and that's awful but Ray is beyond being worried about that particular detail right now. " _C'mon. He's dead either way._ " The guy in his arms struggles, but Ryan places the blade tighter against his neck, and Ray shoulders down with his rifle a little tighter, feeling sick.

"Ryan, you motherfucker, look out the door. _Look at me_." He knows Ryan does, because he's silent. "You know I'll put one between your eyes if you don't let him go."

The thing is, Ray doesn't know if he could. There's too much stretching between them now for him to just casually shoot Ryan the way he's making it sound. He doesn't know if Ryan knows that. Maybe it's what Ryan wants.

He can see the flash of teeth when Ryan bares them, and Ray murmurs to Michael to hold when he sees the redhead start to move up. Ryan tilts his head a little more in silent question. There's somewhere all Ryan's energy has to go. And finally, Ray pulls his eyes away from the rifle scope and nods. He guess Ryan sees it, because there's an audible gust of air from his receiver.

"I'm coming down there." Michael's confused noise is in sync with Gavin's after Ray speaks.

" _Brownman, what the fuck_ ," Michael starts, but Ray cuts him off as he starts breaking down his rifle.

"Give him the hostage, Vagabond," he says, and he doesn't have to look up to know that's exactly what Ryan does, though he hears the sound of Gavin scrambling for the chloroform.

" _Fucking - Eagle, help me with these_ ," Michael says, sounding tired, as Ray makes his way over to the other building, landing with a quick roll on the rooftop. He moves to standing, and Michael and Gavin are using the fire escape to set the charges. 

Ryan is still standing on the landing in the stairwell, and Ray approaches him. His eyes, visible from the holes in his balaclava, are dark, tracking Ray while half closed. He steps forward, and Ray doesn't back down.

Ryan presses the knife into his hand, but he doesn't let go. Ray lets his fingers skim under the edge of Ryan's suit, against bare skin. Ryan's eyes skim closed, and then crinkle up a little. Like he's smiling.

Ray takes the knife from him.

"Charges are set," Michael calls as he hauls himself back up, stopping in the doorway and giving Ryan a disgusted look. Ray, though, gets a look of confusion, especially when he spots the knife in Ray's hands.

"You can handle the debrief, right?" Ray asks, without breaking Ryan's eye contact.

"Yeah, but - Brownman, where the hell are you going?" He asks as Ray grabs hold of the leather strap of Ryan's shoulder holster.

"None of your business. Tell Papa something came up," Ray says shortly, pulling on Ryan, and Ryan follows him. He hears the shake of the explosions going off when they're a mile from the building, tucked into a car that Ray hotwired while Ryan leaned against it behind him and pulled on a sweater.

\-- 

He drags Ryan back to his place, and they're quiet, but not anxious, Ryan still wearing the large sweater Ray's started carrying for him in the case of a quick getaway, until they step over the threshold of Ray's apartment.

Ryan pushes Ray up against his own door, and he hears it it click shut behind him. Ray lets him, raising his hands to grip the back of Ryan's hair when the taller man leans in for a kiss. It's not sweet, as far as first kisses go. It's rough, chapped lips pressing against each other, and then harder, Ray's teeth sinking into Ryan's bottom lip as Ryan lets out a low growl.

Ray leans his shoulders back against the wall and pushes up with his feet. Ryan is quick to catch him, supporting his slighter weight, pushing Ray up to equal height as they make out, Ray's tongue sweeping inside Ryan's mouth. 

One of Ryan's hands, the one not supporting him, creeps around to the back of Ray's belt, where his knife is currently stored. It makes Ray tense, and then pushes Ryan back, makes him drop the sniper, and then presses his hands against Ryan's broad chest.

"Get in the bedroom, and strip," he orders, voice firm. Ryan's eyes are still dark and muted with need. Ray wonders if there's ever going to be a difference between how he looks at Ray and how he looks at someone he wants to cut up and kill. (Maybe there never was). But Ryan listens, heading back - even though Ray's fairly sure he's never been in this house before. It's the little things like that, that should worry him. 

Ray follows him after he toes out of his shoes, because there's no point in drawing it out. He watches Ryan peel the hoodie off, and then unbuckle the straps of the shoulder holster, setting it aside more carefully. Ryan knows he's watching, and he turns to face Ray, stripping off the black shirt and undershirt of his uniform.

Ryan's in shape, like everyone else in the job, but he's softer than Ray thought he'd be in the middle. It's not a bad thing - something that makes Ryan unexpectedly more human, but no less dangerous. He's also got fading scars - most of them on his arms, one on his side and another up on his shoulder, silvery and spiderwebbed at the edge like a gunshot exit. He's still watching Ray with a careful expression.

Ray strips his own hoodie off, and his uniform shirt as well. He's not sure what Ryan sees when he takes it off. Ray has less scars due to less close up work, and most of his are on his arms as well. He's skinnier than Ryan, lightly packed with muscle but not as defined as he knows guys like Michael are.

Ryan seems to like it anyway, if the way he licks his bottom lip is any indication as he unbuckles his belt and sets it aside, with Ryan's harness. Ray moves forward, pulling on Ryan's hair to get him to lean down so he can kiss the other killer. Ryan gives a low groan, and Ray's realizing that Ryan would let him do anything. That Ryan wants him to do everything.

But he has an idea of what Ryan wants right now, so he growls against the older man's lips, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing astride his hips, in a smooth movement. He's got the man Geoff considers a danger to them all under him and acquiescing to him. And he's got no doubt Michael will include everything that happened on the mission - Ryan's behavior... and Ray's.

He pushes the thought aside in order to roll his hips down against Ryan. It's an inelegant movement, but Ryan's hands come up to grasp at his lower back, so he considers it a win. They've been silent, without a word. It's Ray that breaks it first.

"Were you gonna kill him?" He asks, and it's not breathless, not particularly concerned - but it's the first thing he's said since they got into the room. Ryan lets out a small noise as Ray rests his hands on his shoulders, nails digging in when he doesn't respond right away.

"Probably." It's the indecisiveness that gets to Ray the most, and he leans down to bite at Ryan's mouth, rubbing his ass against Ryan's crotch, feeling the erection starting to come back to life. Ray's not sure his ever left.

"You would have fucked everything up," Ray hisses out, a little like he's scolding Ryan. The man chuckles, instead, his breathing finally hitching with Ray's little rolls down against him.

"Wouldn't have been the first time," Ryan points out. "Instead, here you are."

"Just like you planned?" The words taste bitter in Ray's mouth, even though he's still grinding against Ryan like a horny teenager. Ryan surprises him by shaking his head.

"You were never part of the plan." And what the hell did that mean? That Ryan hadn't expected the things that they'd done, or that he hadn't expected Ray to act on their lust, to crawl over Ryan like a sacrificial lamb. "But I like rolling with the punches."

"Yeah," Ray says, still a little angry about the whole thing but willing to set that aside for the lust. "C'mon, man, don't make me do all the work."

Words fall away for a while. Ray drags his blunt nails down over Ryan's chest, Ryan thrusts his hips up impatiently and manages to open Ray's pants up, sliding his hands into the back of his pants and kneading his ass. Ray groans and then laughs, sitting back to pull the garment off his legs and shucking his underwear too.

He leans over to grab the lube and the condoms - hey, he's a dude, hope springs eternal even if he doesn't usually bring people over - and drops them next to Ryan, climbing onto his hips again. His erection curls up towards his stomach, and Ray gives a pleased noise as Ryan curls a hand around his erection, jacking him slowly for a moment.

Ray pushes Ryan's hand away after a moment, pressing it down to the bed. Ryan arches an eyebrow, but Ray gives him a grin, half teeth, and makes sure to shake his head.

"Stay there for a sec, huh?" He says, and his voice is light, but it's velvet wrapped in steel - closer to the tone he'd used during the mission. Ryan's eyes darken a little more, and he doesn't push back up against them.

Ray doesn't let his guard it, but he does reach for the lube, popping the cap on the bottle and slicking up two of his fingers. He closes it and sets it aside, reaching back to press his fingers against his hole.

He knows Ryan probably wants to be the one opening him, can tell by the way his breathing gets a little shorter and the way Ryan's fingers curl into fists where Ray pressed them down against the bed, but he doesn't reach up. Ray braces his clean hand on Ryan's chest, giving himself a better angle as he slides a finger inside himself, closing his eyes and giving a little groan.

By the time he's at two, his cock is dripping onto Ryan's stomach, pooling in the faint hair there leading into his waistband. Ryan is still watching him like a hawk, his mouth open like he can taste the arousal in the air. Ray lets loose a breathless chuckle, having to stop and get more lube, pressing two fingers eagerly into himself, rocking his hips side to side a little. 

He feels a hand start to slide up his thigh, and he moves his free hand from Ryan's chest to that wandering hand, curling their fingers together and then pressing down, in a parody of something more intimate.

"I said hands off," he grits out.

"You said for a second," Ryan says, and though there's irritation it's clearly not enough to make him stop this.

"Don't twist my words," Ray threatens, drawing away his fingers. The pleasure is sitting low in his gut now, and he reaches down to open up Ryan's pants. It seems the show is good enough for the other assassin, because he's hard when Ray yanks down the line of his underwear, and it only takes a couple strokes from Ray to get him the rest of the way there.

Ray takes a moment to assess, even while Ryan squirms while Ray holds his cock. It's a nice dick. It's also pretty girthy, and maybe he should have used three fingers but - fuck it, it's not like he's a virgin or even celibate. Ray's always liked that edge of too big, anyway.

He does draw away to grab a condom. Ray's not exactly getting laid every night, but between Alex and a couple pick ups, he'd rather not risk it. Who knows where Ryan's been, either, after the amount of times he's gotten arm-deep in a person.

So he opens it up, rolls it onto Ryan - who rocks his hips up into it and mutters a _finally_ under his breath, getting a harder squeeze from Ray's hand once the condom's on that makes Ryan squirm - and pops the cap one last time, getting more lube along Ryan's cock, before he settles himself on his knees, over Ryan.

He waits, just long enough for Ryan to open his mouth, probably to ask if Ray needs help, and then Ray's sinking down on his cock, making the Vagabond's teeth snap shut with a stuttered groan as he slides into Ray. 

Ray, for his part, was right - big, but it's just the right side of too much, and even though he feels sweat break out along his spine, he sinks down, not giving either of them time until he's fully seated. Ray's watching his breathing, and Ryan's eyes are blown so wide they're dark, watching Ray even as his hands finally slide up to grip Ray's hips. Ray doesn't stop him, resting his hands on Ryan's shoulders tightly.

He gets a moment to catch his breath, feeling the belt on Ryan's pants digging into the curve of his ass, but Ryan, the bastard, rolls his hips up after a second, making Ray curse a little, nails digging harshly into skin. It's good, though, and Ray rocks his hips down to meet Ryan, both of them shifting against the other, trying to get a good angle for both of them. 

When they do - Ray leaning forward a little more, letting Ryan get some leverage with his feet - it goes faster, Ryan thrusting a little harder into Ray, his fingers pressing in against Ray's hips. Ray lets out a loud groan, fingers slipping and scratching against Ryan's shoulders. Ryan leans up a little to press his mouth to Ray's chest, his teeth catching and biting against skin, leaving red welts all across Ray's chest. 

When Ryan starts getting _good_ at it, hitting just the right spot to make Ray moan, Ray slips his hands around Ryan's neck. He's not actually choking him, not yet - just encircles his thumbs and fingers around the base of Ryan's neck.

The reaction's instantaneous, Ryan's head jerking back down to the pillow and then going still, though his hips are still pressed up into Ray. Ray rocks down, like he isn't threatening Ryan in the middle of fucking sex. Ray slips his fingers up a little more, leaning down so they're nose to nose.

"If you ever pull that stunt again, you won't see me coming."

"What, no warning?" Ryan asks, and his voice is strained, but Ray can see that he's not scared - or at least, not a lot. He moves a little then, giving a hard thrust of his hips up that actually bounces Ray. Ray groans, squeezing a little harder and hearing Ryan's breath hitch.

"This _is_ your warning." Ray doesn't really care now, if Ryan wants to kill someone. But if he's not following orders, then they're both as good as dead. If they're not already because of that stunt.

Ryan laughs, the sound rough, but it's as close as an agreement as Ray is going to get, and he knows it. He can also feel the way Ryan's fingers dig into his lower back, the familiar deep ache of bruises, and he lets Ryan fuck up into him, Ray's eyes fluttering closed with a gasp. After a moment, he slides his hands up fully, pressing against Ryan's adams apple as his fingers squeeze against his throat.

He's not actually trying to choke the assassin, but make it a little difficult to breathe. It works,for Ryan, apparently, who groans and then starts thrusting up harder, his cock dragging against that spot inside Ray that makes the slimmer man moan louder.

The closer Ray gets, the more he teases the edge of pressure against Ryan's neck. He's a little surprised, then, when his hands are the tightest he dares that Ryan moans loudly, pressing into Ray and holding. Ray can feel his cock pulse as he comes, and though he's kind of sad that it's not in him, he still doesn't mind.

Ray laughs, and Ryan, when he comes down from the high, grumbles a little. That's when Ray gets his second good surprise of the night, after Ryan pulls out. He's expecting maybe just a hand around his cock, but instead Ryan pushes him back. He falls onto his back on the bed, between Ryan's legs, but then Ryan sits up and leans over him, expression intent as he slings one of Ray's legs over his shoulder.

Two fingers, broader than his own, press up inside him. Ray groans, and then lets loose a shout when Ryan's mouth descends on his cock. He's watched that mouth smile and bare teeth, and there's a thrill of danger of letting Ryan near his cock with those sharp teeth... But it's good. Ryan thrusts his fingers, letting Ray squirm down on then and clench around them, even as his wet, hot mouth works over Ray's cock, not once complaining, even when Ray grabs a handful of Ryan's hair and thrusts his hips up, pressing in hard.

It's the feeling of Ryan's fingers in his ass and his throat around the head of Ray's cock that gets the sniper coming with a low groan and a full-bodied shudder, back tensed, and then going limp when he's done. Ryan sits back a little, clearing his throat, and when Ray sits up on his elbows, he can see that Ryan's got red marks across his throat and his eyes look a little watery.

"You okay?" Ray asks for the first time, and Ryan laughs.

"Never been better," he tells Ray, and Ray grins, reaching forward to pull Ryan forward so he can kiss the taste of himself off his lips, ignoring the chiming text alert of his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://artisticrearentry.tumblr.com/) (NSFW)?


End file.
